Taken
by yuki obsidian
Summary: A human is left completely helpless and under the control of one of the most powerful saiyans... VY, YAOI, LEMON, R


_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this fic, so no sueing!_

_This is my very first Dragon Ball Z fic and my first posted lemon, so go easy on it. It was an early Christmas present for my sister who is a HUGE V/Y fan. Any flames can be directed at her._

**Taken**

His eyes had been watching him for most of the evening. Dark sinister eyes that wished to see nothing but pain and the broken soul of the man sitting on the other side of the room. He didn't like the way the man acted around everyone. The fake happy front that he portrayed, it made him sick, because he knew that hidden inside of the man, was a wounded soul that could be easily shattered, and that would be delightful to watch, to know that it was he who caused it.

I guess you could say it was the Saiyan in him that wanted nothing more then to torture the poor, weak human.

It was much later then night when everyone dispursed and went their seperate ways. Instead of going to bed like the others though, Yamcha headed off to the anti-gravity room. That night's discussion had been about yet another upcoming tournament, and the man vowed to at least get past the first round this time. Compared to his usual opponents, he was weak though. He couldn't even beat the much younger Trunks or Goten anymore! At least not when they went Super Saiyan. That's why he needed the extra training. He needed to show the others that he wasn't weak and that he could fight better then ever.

Changing the gravity to 12 times the normal, and plus two what he had trained on King Kai's planet, he entered the room and shut the door behind him. Training was difficult, and not even five minutes into it, Yamcha found himself sweating and panting for breath. Maybe this wasn't worth it afterall. He knew he would never make it to the finals so it might be best to just be a bystander this time. It would take up much less energy.

With that decision made, Yamcha got to his feet, only to feel a sudden heaviness overcome him and send him slamming to the ground. The air around him seemed so thick and he couldn't move. But how was that possible? The gravity was only at 12 times what it normally was, and even though it had been strenuous, he had been able to cope with it fairly well. Right now though, everything just felt so wrong.

"Well, what do we have here? Is the weak little human having trouble getting up? Is the gravity too -high- for you?" a voice asked.

'Vegeta.' Yamcha thought to himself. He could recognize that sinister voice anywhere. The voice that always sounded rather bored but in times like this, you could just hear the sheer amusement hidden behind the dull tone.

"What's the matter? Can't answer?" Vegeta asked as he crossed the room. The gravity didn't seem to affect him, but that wasn't surprising. He was used to training in much higher leveled rooms so a mere thirty-five was nothing to him. The saiyan stopped just a few feet short of Yamcha and smirked down at him. The man was laying on his stomach, his arms and legs splayed out and his cheek pressed firmly to the floor. His breathing was rather deep, as he fought to get air into his struggling lungs.

"You can't be tired yet, the _fun_ hasn't even begun yet," Vegeta drawled, as Yamcha looked at him from the corner of his eye.

'Fun? What could he mean by tha!!'

Yamcha's thoughts were disrupted as a foot to his side sent him flying across the room, hitting the wall then landing on his other side. He gasped sharply, as his ribs throbbed painfully as Vegeta walked back towards him. The saiyan crouched down beside him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, pulling him up so that they were face to face.

"This is the way that all humans should be. Quiet, weak and completely under the control of those superior to them," Vegeta said lowly, before he let Yamcha go, a tiny smile curling to his lips as the man dropped to the ground, completely paralyzed by the harsh level of gravity. The sight was nearly unbearable and Vegeta held back a laugh of delight as he easily ripped open the front of Yamcha's shirt, the tear echoing in the empty room.

His hand trailed down the pale scarred chest, lightly tracing the pink lines as he made his way to the waistline. Then he put one hand on either side of the human and forcefully pulled his pants down, tossing them over his shoulder. Now he had Yamcha completely where he wanted him. Laying completely naked in front of him, his breaths shaky with fright and his dark eyes large as the only thing he could down was stare up at the spikey haired man on top of him, wishing that this was only a dream.

But everyone knows that dreams don't hurt.

Vegeta was straddling him in an instant, his short but sharp fingernails digging into Yamcha's sides as he lowered himself down, so that their faces were a few mere inches apart. He stared down at Yamcha for a couple of short moments, memorizing the terrified expression on his face before he pressed their lips together. The kiss was hard, and Yamcha was almost afraid that the force would shatter his teeth as Vegeta shoved his tongue through Yamcha's lips and into his mouth. The Saiyan's teeth grazed against Yamcha's lips as he sloppily kissed the frozen body and as he pulled away, there was blood staining his lips, blood that wasn't his own.

A simple kiss wasn't enough though. It did nothing to satisfy the urge that was growing within Vegeta. No, it did nothing but tease him, demanding him to take more. To take complete and total control over his useless human vessel until he had gotten exactly what he wanted.

The next couple of minutes was a complete blur as Vegeta flipped Yamcha over onto his hands and knees. With the added gravity, Yamcha almost immediately started to crumple back down to the ground, but Vegeta wrapped one arm tightly around his waist, while the other arm wrapped around his neck, pulling his head back rather painfully. The whole position was rather painful actually. His muscles felt tight and cramped and his body trembled from the effort of staying up and his lungs continued to feel compressed from the compact air around him, making his breaths come out rather short and needy.

Vegeta didn't notice any of this though, and even if he had, he wouldn't of cared as he released his grip on Yamcha's neck and put one hand on either side of his waist as he pushed into him. The fighter was tight inside, but Vegeta didn't give it a second thought as he forced himself into him, feeling the slight tearing from the sudden and unprepared entrance.

The pain from that moment on was intense. There was nothing Yamcha could do. He couldn't scream, protest, fight, nothing... He was just a toy for Vegeta to play with, and that was Vegeta's intentions from the beginning. A quick fuck and if things went right, a broken human.

Yamcha could feel Vegeta's naked, sweaty body as it pressed down on top of him, as his thrusts continued to come quick and steady. His nails dug deeply into his hips, breaking the skin so that blood trinkled down his legs. His chest and stomach also bled from similar scratches but they were nothing compared to the sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach as he could feel his insides being torn and the blood that spilt from him. It was disgusting.

Suddenly Vegeta let out a loud growl as he arched his back and thrust himself into Yamcha harder then ever, causing his entire body to jolt as the saiyan released himself into the smaller man's body. He stayed still for a moment, the only sounds in the room being the harsh panting from the saiyan and the weak breaths from his victim. After a minute, Vegeta pulled himself out then shoved Yamcha back down to the floor as he got to his feet.

He watched the human, smiling over the blood that spilt from him, the bruises that were beginning to show and the hurt, broken expression on his usually happy face. It was a wonderful sight. He had done what he set out to do and it felt great.

"If you tell anyone about this, I'll kill you," Vegeta said as an after thought before frowning as he noticed something that he hadn't before.

Tears... the weak human was crying. There were tears streaming down his face, flushing his cheeks and making it even more difficult for him to breath.

"Damnit! STOP CRYING!" Vegeta roared as he stomped forward and landed another swift kick into Yamcha's side. A loud crack was heard as a rib was broken, and Yamcha let out a tiny cry, the only sound he could manage.

"Disgusting maggot..." Vegeta muttered as he turned and left the room without even a glance back at the shattered fighter laying on the ground.

A minute later the air seemed to lift as the room was returned to normal gravity and Yamcha curled up, bringing his knees to his chest as he cried deep sobs that racked his entire body, causing his broken rib and bruised body to hurt even worse then before.

It had happened so fast but still felt like it lasted forever. The pain and feeling of Vegeta taking him would never leave him. He would never forget this horrid experience, he would never look at the other man the same way again.

Right now though, all he could do was cry and hope that he wasn't found before he could get himself cleaned up. He had an image to uphold and he couldn't let the others find out what had happened.

He wouldn't allow Vegeta the satisfication of killing him.

Not again.

_I'm almost positive that the whole bit about gravity is wrong, but please don't pay any attention to it. It's been so long since I've seen the early episodes that I just had to make it up. No flaming about that... besides that though, review please!_


End file.
